He Gets That From Me
by CountryMusicFan
Summary: Hermione and her son are dealing with the aftermath of her husband's death. based on Rita McEntire's "he gets that from me"... i only own Ethan! warning: character death!


He Gets That From Me

Pairing: HG/DM

One-shot

* * *

Hermione woke up to the blaring of her magical alarm clock, as she did every morning. She was NOT a morning person. It took her at least 3 cups of coffee in the morning before she could even form a coherent sentence.

"_Stupid alarm," _she thought. _"Why does Ethan's school have to start so early!"_

She rolled out of bed and kissed the picture of her hus- well, her late husband. He died last year in a random Death Eater attack. Even seven years after the death of Voldemort, in their seventh year, there were still Death Eaters running loose and carrying on their Lord's deadly work.

She padded softly down the hall to her six year old son's room. A softly snoring lump with short, slightly bushy dirty blonde hair poking out of the blankets on the bed was the only clue that there was a child there. Hermione chuckled softly as she ungraciously grabbed his ankles and pulled him out of bed.

"MUM!" Ethan wailed. "Why do you have to do that every morning!"

"Because you get your morning mood from me and **that's **what it took to get me up when I was little. Now hurry up and get dressed," said Hermione with a smile. "I'll have your frosted flakes ready for you," she said while thinking why those were all he would eat for breakfast. _"It's 'cause that's all YOU eat for breakfast." _

"Fine, Mum. Thanks."

Hermione went downstairs to the kitchen and poured two bowls of frosted flakes for Ethan and herself. She watched her son enter wearing shorts and a T-shirt. His knobbly knees were skinned slightly from playing sports, his few freckles always being accentuated after being in the sun for the day, and as soon as he walked in, he started deafening his mother about all he was going to do that day.

"Ethan, honey, your going to miss your bus! Get out there!" laughed Hermione as he ran out the door.

"O.K., Mum! I love you!"

"Love you, too!"

Hermione walked back inside and did housework and read until 2 p.m. She sighed and went to the box, the box that held all of her most precious memories. She looked at pictures, both muggle and magical of her at school, her late-husband and herself dancing, reading, laughing, pictures of Ethan when he was born and as he grew up. Hermione felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked at the life that she wanted to have back so badly. But, before she could release her emotions, she heard the front door slam.

"Mum! I'm home! Mum! Where are you?" she heard Ethan shouting.

Hermione quickly put away all the photos and went to see her son. He looked at her and instantly realized that she had been looking at the stuff in the box. She didn't know that he knew about that box, but he did. And he knew what would cheer her up.

He looked up at her with his big brown eyes that he got from his mother and said, "Hey, Mum, you want to hear a joke I heard today?"

"Sure, Ethan. What is it?"

"Why did the boy eat his homework?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I haven't the slightest clue. Do tell!"

"Because his teacher said it was a piece of cake!"

Hermione couldn't help but start laughing herself silly. Ethan smirked at the sight of his mother doubled over in laughter.

"_He is definitely his father's child when he does that… he also got his quirky sense of humour. Merlin, he has me in the palm of his hand… I love him so much, he is my whole world. I don't know what I'd do without him," _thought Hermione as she wrapped her son in a huge hug. "Thank you, Ethan. I needed that."

"No problem, Mum. Can I go now? I want to practice guitar!" whined Ethan.

Hermione chuckled. "Of course, Hun. Just be careful, it was-"

"I know, I know, it's Dad's old guitar. I won't hurt it!"

"O.K., kiddo! I am your mother and I gotta ask!" she said with a small laugh.

After his father died, Ethan would take his dad's old guitar and just hold it. It was his father's most cherished possession and he felt close whenever he played it. He learnt how to play it and now plays all his dad's favourite songs on it.

* * *

When it was time for bed, Hermione was walking past Ethan's room as he was praying and stopped in her tracks as she overheard him.

"Merlin, please help my mum and I get through my dad's death. I know that we're a small family, but I'm happy and I want my mum to be too. Can you please tell Dad that I am happy for his guitar… and, well, that I miss him. I miss him a lot." Ethan sniffed and continued, "Dad… I really miss you!"

After he finished praying he got into bed and said, "Good night, Dad. I love you."

Hermione wiped the tears from her own eyes and thought, _"Yep, he definitely gets that from me." _She went to her room and got into bed. "I miss you, Draco, my love. Good night."

_Fin_


End file.
